John Smith
.]] Name: John Smith Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Manga, art, gardening Appearance: Not quite overweight, but on his way there at 165lbs on his 5ft 8in frame, John enjoys working with his hands in the garden, but is partial to sweet things. His face is chubby as a result. As such, he prefers to wear loose-fitting clothes such as sports jerseys - despite barely knowing the Vikings are a football team - and jogging pants. He doesn't wear jewellery, not liking the restrictive feel of it. His hair is light brown and kept short, his eyes a deep blue with flecks of grey in. There is a light 'bum-fluff' beard starting on his chin, but he hasn't bothered starting to shave yet. Biography: John's parents, Jack and Jill, work at the McNeely Conservatory together, where they first met and later married. Almost a year later, Jack got Jill pregnant with John. He has always been an only-child, until recently his parents revealed that they are expecting his sister. Despite being the artist of the family, he turned down the opportunity to decorate the nursery, not out of spite as he quite likes the prospect of a sibling, he just preferred pencils to paints. But, being a keen gardener, he decided to plant some seeds in her name, so they would flower in time for her birth. He's grown up in the area of Saint Paul, though doubts he's made much impact with his classmates over the years, due to his natural shyness which developed through grade school when he didn't enjoy sports. The other kids loved learning football, whereas he would have chosen to stay indoors and draw or read. When he grew older, he learnt of an art style that he enjoyed emulating - manga. When a nearby comicbook shop started to stock manga, he was the first to buy it. When he started at high school, he met others who had started buying manga, though the more that came out, the more it became obvious they enjoyed different genres - which helped a lot when suggesting and trading volumes. His three best friends are manga-readers, though he doesn't tell just anyone about his hobbies. One of his friends is Cecil Drake, another senior who's in his art class - another thing they are both passionate about. He's never strived to be the most popular person in school but that's never stopped him from helping someone if they needed it. He started acting this way rather than let the few instances he was bullied scar his life and friendships. He keeps his manga hobby quiet as he was once caught by classmates, leaving a comicbook store with a volume of Dragon Ball, which resulted in ridicule for liking 'Japanese porn comics'. That is the reason he prefers to read his manga at home or at one of his friend's houses rather than in public. As he doesn't see his skills as a gardener as particularly impressive thing in school life, he told others that he went on vacation during past summers - though he didn't travel any further than CLAMP sent him in the evenings. He joined the state's Youth Job Corps, using his gardening knowledge to work at one of the local landscaping firms - who have agreed to take him on full-time when he finishes school. He longs to have his art on display, but has always doubted he is good enough for that. It's one of the reasons he gardens - so people can see his work, without creating a spectacle of it. It shows he has an eye for detail, which his mother helped him develop by always doing the Spot The Difference with him in puzzle magazines. He doesn't want to go to university after school, despite his mother telling him he should study art, as he doesn't want to be rejected. Other than his excellent grades in Art, he is an average student, barely scraping a B when he's lucky. Other than drawing and manga, there are few things he enjoys doing. He doesn't drink or do drugs - the one time he drank was at his cousin's wedding, and it left him quite confused. The next day, he realised he had his first kiss - then spent a few hours making out with one of the party-goers named Ted. He still hasn't plucked up the courage to tell his friends about it, fearing they will make fun of him. The first girl he kissed, Celeste Beaumont, he did tell though as he didn't want their relationship growing when there might be that between them. Their relationship went from first meeting to first date, all the way to her bedroom in the course of one day, a fact he can't help but find hard to believe. He still finds both males and females attractive, but he tries to deny that and only concentrate on his girlfriend Celeste. Advantages: His attention to detail is very good and his gardening hobby has given him a reason to study plants, so he will be able to avoid eating poisonous ones. The fact he seems overweight could mislead people into thinking he is weak or slow. Disadvantages: John lacks confidence in his abilities and is touchy about his weight. He may be too nice for his own health in a combat situation, not wanting to hurt anyone and lacking a killer instinct. Designated Number: Male student no. 089 --- Designated Weapon: Benelli M3 (x16 shells provided) Conclusion: Well, B089, at least you know about flowers. Perhaps you can pick some nice ones for your own funeral. No one else will miss you. At least try to do a little damage before you go. Here in SOTF, being nice gets you dead. The above biography is as written by Acelister. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Acelister Kills: None Killed By: Sofia Martelli Collected Weapons: Benelli M3 (x16 shells provided) (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain John, in chronological order. The Past: *Quite A Wedding Pre-Game: *The Calm *Having A Rest *Frozen Feet, Warm Cheeks *Personal Victory *The Morning of Prom *Let The Dance Begin! V4: *I'll Need A Saviour *One of Three *Living In The Aftermath *Fabuleux Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about John Smith. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I've got really, really mixed feelings about John. On the one hand, it was good to have an average, heavyset dude, especially one who got decent screen time and focus from his handler. Even John's name screams that he's just some random guy, and I like that in SOTF. The big, big problem, though, comes from John's pregame, which has some very jarring, out of place, explicit sex scenes. There's uncomfortable discussion/musing about these basically from then on, and it drags stuff down a lot. I think, without that plotline, John would've had a bit less direction in game but actually would've probably come off better for it. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students